Death Date
by twilight-fan01
Summary: Summary: What if Bella saw numbers which we could not see. She does not just any kind of numbers but the ones that have the day of your death written in it and was the goddess of death.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything no matter how many times i do. It is all owned by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer who made Edward.

DEATH DATE

Summary: What if Bella saw numbers which we could not see. She does not just any kind of numbers but the ones that have the day of your death written in it and was the goddess of death.

Prologue

I wished that I had a normal life but I know that's not possible because I was made this way. I never saw myself as a special person don't understand why me.

I just wanted to have a normal and happy life but what I got was this curse.

Now to say that this is a curse not enough. I, Isabella Marie Swan, am the goddess of death. I control when a person dies by reading the numbers above their heads and can alter the numbers so that I can decide when they die.

I only moved for my mother's happiness and did not expect anything out of the ordinary (expect me of course) in the small town of Forks, Washington but what I found was a group beautiful people with immortality.

_AN: ookkk, so I just wanted to write a fanfic so I thought I would try this out so this is my first. If u want me to continue just review because without at least 5 reviews I will not. And i know many people have used this plot before but i promise this will be different. _


	2. IMPORTANT AN

AN: Hey guys thanks for all the reviews I didn't expect this kind of response you guys r great.

Now for the updates I will probably update by next week because I haven't finished the chapter yet and school is getting harder and harder and then I to give CA1 so sorry updating late.

And for the Questions I got:-

I know the number the thing matches with Death Note and yes I did take it from there but the plot will not be the same Bella can alter the numbers with her mind and does not use the NOTEBOOK in Death Note. So nothing else is the same.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Death Date: Chapter 1

As the announcement for my flight was made I got up and picked up my handbag from the chair next to mine and made my way to the flight. On the way I saw the numbers jumbled up because of the big crowd but I could still make out which numbers belong to who since I do this many times in my existence and took my seat in the plane.

I was moving from full of sun and hot Phoenix to sunless and cold Forks, Washington because I have lived in Phoenix long enough to be suspicious so I had to move so I choose because there was less population to attract more to me since I was inhumanly beautiful it was one of the characteristics of being a goddess I think. And I am not that upset anyway it's not like I will meet anything out of the ordinary there in such a small town of Forks. I don't even need to worry about missing anyone since I didn't make any friends I used to sit alone in the school.

The main problem about my power was is that I have to watch people die right in front of me and I can't do anything about. I know I can alter the death date of the people but if I do that I am messing with fate even though I am kind of a goddess I can't do that, it is not how the world works. I even had watched my mother die in front of me knowing that I could not die but at that time did not have the power to alter the dates I could only see them.

Now you may be wondering where I got my powers well I got them on my 13th birthday.

_Flashback – 1810, 13 September __**(I hope that I got her birthday right)**_

_It was finally 12 am and I was finally 13 years old I was about to cut my cake when suddenly everyone froze like all the time in the world had stopped and I was the only one able move and then out of nowhere a beautiful women appeared before me. I could feel my jaw drop but quickly composed myself before the women found out but she just chuckled like she had had that kind of reaction before, which she probably did._

_She had luscious black hair that reached her waist and had curves in all the places. All her face features were perfect and the body that any girl would die for._

"_Who are you and why is everyone frozen", I said to her._

"_That is not important right now first I need to tell you what you are so listen carefully", she said trying to look calm._

"_No, I am not listening to you unless you tell me who you are and what you are doing here", I said holding my own._

"_Fine, I am Selena. I am the angel of immortality and I am sent here by God to tell you what your destiny is", she said frustrated._

"_Ok tell me you are joking or I am just dreaming."_

"_Oh you are definitely not dreaming and I am not joking I can prove it to you", and with that she unfolded wings. I gasped at the beauty of the wings and I was sure that my jaw was touching the floor. _

"_Wow", was the only word I could comprehend. _

"_Now do you believe me?"_

"_Yeah", was the great answer I gave?_

"_Now it might take long so you might want to sit down."_

_I went to sit on the closest couch._

"_Ok so how to explain. Oh I know. See that you are the goddess the death that's why you can see numbers on peoples head. Right now you can only see them but when you become eighteen you will also be able to alter them."_

"_I don't understand, why me?"_

"_Because you are special and you are very selfless so you will never use it for your own benefits. Plus you are the descendant, this gift skips a generation so your grandmother had this gift but when your grandfather died she purposely did something to offend God so as the punishment she died", she said feeling sad for the first time since I have seen her "ok, now that you know I really need to go back and you must be careful. One last thing once you have turned 18 you will be immortal. Take care." And with that she was gone and everyone started moving again but I was to shocked to enjoy my birthday so went to my room and waited for the sleep to come._

_End of flashback_

I didn't even notice that everyone was getting out of the flight already because of my daydreaming.

I quickly got to my feet, got off the plane and went to collect my luggage. After that I went to the customer service to collect my baby, my car.

There was a man there that looked about 20, not bad looking, brown hair and eyes. He looked bored to death. I checked the number on his head, he had _55 09 07 56 41_** (The numbers are in this order: Year Days Hours Minutes Seconds)**. He had a lot of time to live.

"Hello", I said to make him acknowledge me. He looked up and his jaw dropped.

"H-hello", he said dazed.

"I just wanted to collect my car".

"What is your name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan".

"Oh ok, I will be back with the keys just sign this", he said giving me a paper to sign on. I quickly signed and he soon he was back with the keys of my car.

"Thanks".

"No problem", he said smiling. Looks like I might me the highlight of his day or life.

I quickly walked towards the exit to the parking lot. It was easy to mind my Audi TT Coupe since it was most probably the most expensive car parked in the car park. I made my way there and then loaded my luggage in the trunk. I got in and made my way to my new house. It was about two stories, modern-style house. It had three rooms with joined bathrooms in them, a kitchen, lobby, and a dining room. It was bigger than I needed but that's I live.

I opened the garage, parked my car in there and made my way into the house. I kept the luggage in the room deciding to pack later and decided to order pizza since I didn't do shopping for food yet and I didn't need to eat much either. I only need to feed once in a day since I obtain most of my energy from the air around me. Something I actually don't understand why that is it just is.

When the pizza arrived I eat only a bit and through the rest away then made my way up to my room and started the unpacking which took like ten minutes anyway because of my super speed.

I decided to sleep because I needed to relax myself and get to nervous 'bout tomorrow. I soon fell into a dreamless slumber.

**AN: o.k. That was the first chapter I know it sucks and I gave to u a lot earlier than I said before but I just couldn't wait.**

**I am new to writing fan fictions so don't be too angry 'bout the bad writing although if there is anything u want suggest u r welcome to. Please be because I need some more ideas for the story. Oh, do you want the next chapter to be in EPOV or BPOV because I am not sure which to do. And of course if you have questions just ask in the reviews or PM me.**

**Ok so that was a long AN but I am just so nervous**

**REVIEW PLEASE: D**


End file.
